<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason's new sexual experience by LunaLittleBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200084">Jason's new sexual experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLittleBird/pseuds/LunaLittleBird'>LunaLittleBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, BDSM, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Explicit Sexual Content, First time writer, Kidnapping, Kinda messed up, M/M, Maybe some fluff in the end, Nipple Clamps, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read tags, Tips are welcome but please no hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLittleBird/pseuds/LunaLittleBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason get kidnapped and Roman takes advantage of that in his own sick way, introducing him to a new form of sexual pain that Jason must get used to in order to survive. Will Bruce find Jason and have him finally come home? Or will Roman get to keep his new pet and brainwash him into being the obedient little toy that he had always wanted?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis &amp; Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jason's new sexual experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Main things to be aware of:<br/>-Cock and ball torture (Jason's balls and cock will be hurt)<br/>-Abuse<br/>-Not completely sure if there will be fluff<br/>-Characters may not be 100% accurate</p><p>please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The raven headed boy has only had the time to open his eyes enough to see his own eyelashes before ice cold water was dumped over him, completely soaking his hair and scar decorated body. A leather gloved hand reached out, combing through the boy's hair and the clenching it into the fist, lifting the raven haired boy's, Jason's, head up in a rough quick way. Jason glared at the older man, Black mask, and snarled at him while being fully aware of his naked form being exposed to anyone in the concrete room to see. Black mask brought his face real close to Jason's, 'tt'ing.</p><p>"You look real sweet without all that unnecessary clothing, red hood." Roman said. Grinning from ear to ear and even though Jason couldn't see it, he could certainly feel it.</p><p>Jason was chained from the ceiling, kneeling on the cold floor. Jason was unsure if his voice would crack so he simply moved closer and headbutted Roman, to which the older man fell backwards onto his ass. Growling, Roman, stood up and delivered a kick into the side of Jason's face. Jason grunted, now it was his turn to smile. he knew that Roman never appreciated being made a fool of, even though he always made it easy for Jason to somehow attack him. Weather it be verbal or physical.</p><p>"Can't handle a little pain? Pity. Thought you were a monster in bed." Jason said while grinning, his right cheek throbbing in pain from the brutal kick. A light blue bruise flowering and making the assault clear with this marking. Roman responded with slipping off his mask, a hard glare directed right at Jason's pretty little face.</p><p>"Huh so you want me to play rough? I can do that. Just don't say I didn't warn ya. Sound good, sweetheart?" Roman said while walking closer to Jason, kicking him in the chest so that he was sitting right on his ass. Jason yelped, lips parting open slightly and eyes widening, a cry escaping as a italian leather shoe stepped right onto his decently sized balls. The shoe twisted as if it were putting out a cigarette. Jason felt nausea grip his abdomen and then wrapped around his stomach, his cock obviously did not get the memo because all it did was quickly harden like a happy puppy.</p><p>The kidnappy was attempting to reach for his pathetic balls under that large shoe but could not as the chain was not long enough for that. The younger man's cheeks were cherry red, as well as the tip of his nose, tears in the corner of his eyes. Meanwhile Roman had only been pressing more and more onto the poor testicals, smothering them into the ground. Finally he stepped off of them, chuckling.</p><p>Jason slacked in his chains, shivering out a small moan. Glaring up at Roman from the embarrassment of the situation, naked and in pain. The pain being his balls, and the naked...well thats all of him. "Not as tough now I see." Said roman, watching the little pup withering on the ground all curled up and trying to protect those precious jewels.  "Shut. Up." Jason forced through his teeth. A rebel as always. Roman kneeled down in front of his little pet, ruffling his black and white locks. "What a pretty little whore." Roman's cut throat voice said, the other hand slapping Jason's cock after he had got his legs open. Jason yelped, jerking away from Roman, which had only made Roman laugh. This was only the beginning and Jason Todd knew that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please give me feed back! I was very nervous writing this and don't know if I should continue. If you read this, just comment something. Anything. Please!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats on finishing the story! Please write a comment and tell me if you liked it or if I can improve somehow! Please do comment though. Everything will be appreciated! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>